Ultra TV/Other
1995-1997 (Prelaunch) Ultra prelaunch logo 2 1995.png|Another prelaunch logo, c. 1996. Changed from "Dynamic Television" to "We dare to be different". Ultra TV prelaunch logo 3 1995.png|Another prelaunch logo, used from December 1996 until March 1997. Became rainbow logo, then slogan was "The Next Generation of Television". Ultra prelaunch logo 4 1995.png|This logo was used from March to May 1997. Ultra prelaunch logo 5 1995.png|Used from May to June 1997. Final ultra tv prelaunch.PNG|Used from June until September 1997. Ready to launch, note its resemblance to the first on-air logo. B&W.png|Black And White Version 1997-1999 Ultra TV Generic ident 1997.png|First ident, 1997. Ultra Halloween Ident 1997.png|This one was used in Halloween 1997 and 1998. ultratv testcard.PNG|Testcard, used from 1997 until 2013. It resembles the Test Card F. Ultra TV Testcard J November 1998.png|Another Testcard, used from 1998 until 2013. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 1997.png|Preteen ident, the longest running ident. ultra christmas 97 98.PNG|Christmas variant, used in 1997 and 1998. ultra feature 1997.png|Feature Presentation ident. 1999-2001 ultra new screenshot.JPG|Ian McCullogh, presenter for Ultra News from since 1997, as he appears in a screenshot from June 12, 2000. Ultra TV ident 1999 1.png|1999 ident. Purely CGI. Ultra TV ident 1999 2.png|Halloween Special Ident, 1999. The slogan was temporarily changed to "A Spooky Channel". Ultra TV Ident 1999 3.png|An alternative ident (Cornucopia) used in Thanksgiving 1999 and 2000 (USA only). Ultra News screen shot September 3, 1999.png|Julian Aalens, news presenter in Sept. 3, 1999. He placed first in the online "Sexiest Male Presenter" in 2001. Ultra TV ident 1999 4.png|This ident was only used on July 4 in 1999 and 2000 (USA only). Ultra News screenshot August 16, 1999.png|Pallmer Singh for Ultra News, August 16, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 17, 1999.png|Tina Reyes-Brocovich, August 17, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 18, 1999.png|Miya Toffin, in August 18, 1999. Ultra TV Girl Ident 2000 1.png|Used to promote The Powerpuff Girls in 2000. Ultra Pokeball Ident 1999.png|Used to promote Pokémon in 1999, and it's a longest running ident. Ultra TV Times 1999.png|Used to promote TV Times (Central 1989: TV Times) in 1999, and it's a longest running ident. ultra tvident 1999 millennium.png|This ident used to celebrate the turn of the millenium, late 1999. 1999.png|Animate Your World ident in 1999, and it's a longest running ident. Ultra News screenshot August 19, 1999.png|Markus Scheltz, Aug. 19. 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 20, 1999.png|Anna Stonewaite, for Sports, Aug. 20, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 21, 2000.png|Charmaine Gupta, NFL (USA only), Aug. 21, 2000. Ultra News screenshot August 22, 2000.png|Powerpuff Girls News Prank, Aug. 22, '00. Ultra news 2000.png|Simon Dallow, Sept. 2, 2000. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 1999.png|Preteen ident, 1999. ultratv bumper 2000.JPG|Bumper from 2000. Ultra TV Ident 2000.png|Another ident/bumper in 2000. Ultra TV Christmas Logo 1999.png|Christmas logo. Ultra_TV_Promo_2000.png|Sting bumper for January until May 2001 (Channel 4 UK sting bumper for 1994-Spring 1995). Ultra_TV_Promo_2000_01.png|Another sting bumper for January until May 2001 (Channel 4 UK sting bumper for 1994-Spring 1995). Ultra_TV_Promo_2000_02.png|Another sting bumper for January until May 2001 (Channel 4 UK sting bumper for 1994-Spring 1995). Ultra TV Life Time 1999.jpg|Used to promote Life Time in 1999 2001-2004 :Main Article: Ultra TV/Other/2001-2004 2004-2009 Ultra TV Jamaican Drums Ident 2004.png|Jamaican Drums ident, 2004. The first ident to be aired during the time. Ultra TV Sandwich Shop Ident 2004.png|Sandwich shop ident. Ultra TV Bunny Wearing Makeup Ident 2004.png|Bunny wearing makeup ident. Ultra TV Sheep Station Ident 2004.png|Sheep Station ident. Ultra TV Violinist Ident 2004.png|Violinist ident. Ultra TV Firefighters Ident 2004.png|Firefighters ident. Ultra TV Weasel Ident 2004.png|Weasel ident. Ultra TV Nevada National Guard Ident 2004.png|Nevada National Guard ident. Ultra TV PPG Ident 2004.PNG|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2004. Ultra_TV_Preteen_Ident_Sept. 2004.png|Preteen (longest-running) ident. Ultra TV Teamo Supremo Ident Sept. 2004.PNG|This ident was used before episodes of Disney's Teamo Supremo in 2004. Ultra Pokeball Ident 2005.png|This ident was used before episodes of Pokémon in 2004. ULTRA HTF.png|This ident was used before episodes of Happy Tree Friends in 2004. ULTRA TV TIMES.png|TV Times ident (Central 1989: TV Times), 2004. 2004 01.png|Animate Your World ident, 2004. Ultra TV Life Time 2004.jpg|This ident was used before episodes of Life Times in 2004. 2006-2009 166-CyBorg-Drone-Avatar-Creature-Free-Vector-Clipart-Illustration.jpg|'Ultra', the mascot in 2006, used until 2013. ultratv bug.GIF|On-screen bug used in 2006, until 2013 ultratv coming up.JPG|Timetable from August 13, 2007. Ultra 10 Years Logo.png|10 Years logo (2007). 2007-2009 (Indonesia, TeVee) 2009-2012 ultratv hd first.PNG|Ultra TV's first HDTV logo, used from 2010-2011 ultratv hd_2.PNG|Ultra TV's second HDTV logo, used from 2011, but lasted for only one year. ultratv +1 first.PNG|Ultra TV +1's logo, used from 2010-2012. ultratv 2nd bug.GIF|On-screen bug used from 2009 until 2013. Note the 'Ultra' wordmark was changed to the website url (ultratv.tv). Ultra on-screen 2009.PNG|A screenshot with the current on-screen bug. Ultra Red Beetle Ident 2009.png|Red Beetle ident, 2009. Ultra Solar System Ident 2009.png|Solar System ident, 2009. Ultra 2009 Earth ident.png|Earth Ident, 2009. Ultra Preteen Ident 2009.png|Preteen ident, 2009. Ultra Pokeball Ident 2009.png|This ident was used before episodes of Pokémon, 2009. Ultra TV Times 2009.png|TV Times ident (Central 1989: TV Times), 2009. 2009.png|Animate Your World ident, 2009. 2012-2013 Idents ultratv ident 2013_1.JPG|Generic ident, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_2.JPG|Green ident, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_3.JPG|Laser ident, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_4.JPG|Green ident, 2012. ultratv ident 2013_5.JPG|Rainbow ident, 2012. Ultra Productions 2012 logo.png|Generic ident (Version 2), 2012. Ultra TV Orange Lines Ident 2012.png|Orange ident, 2012. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2012.png|Preteen ident, 2012. Ultra Pokeball Ident 2012.png|This ident was used before episodes of Pokémon, 2012. Ultra_TV_Times_2012.png|TV Times ident (Central 1989: TV Times), 2012. 2012.png|Animate Your World ident, 2012. Additional images ultratv hd new.PNG|Logo of Ultra TV HD in 2012-2013 ultratv +1 new.PNG|Ultra TV +1's logo in 2012-2013 ultra mascot final.JPG|The cyborg mascot's final incarnation in 2012. Extinct since 2013. Ultra 25 Years Logo.png|15 Years logo (2012). 2013-2014 (Most countries), 2013-present (Sri Lanka and Fiji) :Main Article: Ultra TV/Other/2013-2014 (Most_countries), 2013-present (Sri Lanka and Fiji) 2014-2019 (USA and Philippines only) ultra hd 2014 tentative.png|HD logo. ultra +1 2014 tentative.png|On-demand logo. ULTRA2014topeka.png|This variant used in April 1, 2014 (USA and Philippines only). Ultra On screen-bug 2014.png|On-screen bug used in 2014 Ultra_TaJ_2014_ident.png|This ident used before episodes of Tom and Jerry in One Saturday Morning, 2014 (USA only). 640px-Ultra_Darkwing_Duck_Ident_2014 (USA and Philippines only).png|This ident used before episodes of Darkwing Duck, 2014 (USA and Philippines only). Ultra2014_ABToons_Ident.png|This ident used before episodes of Angry Birds Toons, 2014. Ultra 2014 New Look.png|New Look ident, 2014. This ident is based on ITV New Look ident from 1981. Ultra Easter 2014 id.png|Easter id,2014 (USA & Philippines only) Ultra 2014 Halloween id USA & Philippines.jpg|Halloween id,2014 (USA & Philippines only) Ultra Christmas 2014 id USA and Philippines only.jpg|Christmas id,2014 (USA & Philippines only) Ultra 2015 New Year Id.png|New Year,2015 ident (USA only) UltraTV2016Teaser.png|2016 teaser ident (USA only) Ultra new year 2017.png|New Year, 2017 ident (USA only) 2014-2019 (France, Sweden, and Canada only) Ultra Moscow Ident 2014.png|Moscow Ident, 2013. Ultra SNCF Ident 2014.png|Train Ident, 2013, When programs sponsored by SNCF (France only). Ultra Helicopter Ident 2014.png|Helicopter Ident, 2013. Ultra Eurostar Ident 2014.png|Train Ident, 2013, When programs sponsored by Eurostar (France only). ultra angel.png|Angel ident, 2013. Ultra PRETEEN Ident 2014.png|Preteen Ident, 2013. Ultra SJ X12 Ident 2014.png|SJ X12 Ident, 2013. Ultra Canadian Pacific Ident 2014.png|Canadian Pacific Ident, 2013 (Canada only). Ultra Darkwing Duck Ident 2014.png|This ident used before episodes of Darkwing Duck, 2013. Ultra TV (Monster Jam ident).jpg|Avenger rollover ident (used for Monster Jam, 2014) 2014-2019 (UK and Ireland only) 2014-2019 (Italy only) Ultra flashlight ident 2014.png|Flashlight ident Ultra water drops ident 2014.png|Water drops ident Ultra flying lights ident 2014.png|Flying lights ident Ultra crystals ident 2014.png|Crystals ident 2014-2019 (Poland only) 2014-present (Russia only) заставка.png|Plane ident. заставка.png1.png|Bottles ident. заставка.png1.png2.png|Metro ident. заставка.png1.png2.png3.png|Night city ident. заставка.png1.png2.png3.png4.png|Metro ident. Smeshariki Ultra Russia id.jpg|Kikoriki ident. 3D Smeshariki Ultra Russia id.png|Kikoriki (Version 2) ident. 2014-2019 (Czech Republic and Hungary only) 2014-2019 (Sakaria only) 20190622_131328.png|Original glossy variant 20190622_131220.png|Original pride month variant (used only for Pride month) 20190622_131252.png|Glossy pride month variant (used only for Pride month) 20190622_132153.png|Yeretski Buisness district (2016-2019) ident 20190622_132529.png|Okurada Pride Parade (2016-2019) Pride month ident 2014-present (International only) 2014-2019 :Main Article: Ultra TV/Other/2014-2019 2019-present Same as the 2014-2019 idents, but with the new logo. Slogans :Main Article: Ultra TV/Other/Slogans Category:Ultra Limited Category:Special logos Category:Ultra TV Category:Others